Jacob and Bella Teaser
by JynxFire
Summary: When Edwards returns new moon  to find that Jacob is with and has slept with Bella. I'll see how this goes, I might upload the whole smutty thing if I get nice reviews :D


TEASER

Hi Everyone, This is my first bit of writing (can you can it that?) on this site! Oh, and it's only a bit of a much larger story, so like a teaser if you will… So tell me know if you like it or not and if you're interested in what happens before and after the part below, thxs!

Yea and obviously the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm not making any profit (Insert other legal stuff here) I'm only borrowing them, I'll give em' back, I promise! :D

I could see Jacobs brow furrowed almost painfully as he tried to concentrate on the grains of wood beneath his shoes. I went to the door and opened it for Edward, he strode right past me, a look of confusion and concern plastered across his stony features. He stopped at the doorway to the living room, facing Jacob, now leaning against the opposite wall, staring at the ground still avidly interest in the floor. My heart jumped up to my throat, what if Jacob's concentration slipped? What would he do? What would we do? This was near going to work! Edward, being all to observant caught my lapse into a frozen panic attack. He turned to me, holding me by the shoulders, his cool hands only increasing my fear for what he would do to my poor Jacob if he knew. My poor, fragile, soft and warm Jacob.

"What are you hiding from me?" He directed the question at Jacob, still holding me, running his hands up and down my arms.

I dared not look at Jacob but I heard him grunt. He was probably trying desperately not to think of me or us, as it were. A moment later Edwards head snapped back to me, I watched helplessly as he spoke again to Jacob, slowly and deliberately, his features twisting into more concern.

"'What about Bella?"

I looked at Jacob, desperate, 'please' I mentally begged him, 'please, run, leave, get away from the dangerous vampire, run as fast as you can'. But despite my silent pleas he remained grounded, staring still at the floor, past his tightly crossed arms. I could only imagine what would be going on in his mind, and I was scared to think of what would go on in Edwards mind as he nitpicked for scraps of information.

"Jacob" I almost sighed his name in desperation. It was too late when I realized my mistake, I sounded all to similar to how I did on that night.

Jacob's head snapped up, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. In that same instant Edwards hands dropped quickly from my arms and he started to back away, his gaze now fixed to apparently mesmerizing floorboards as he received what I could only interpret as intimate details of Jacob and myself. I watched, guilt washing over me as Edwards face twisted in pain and hurt. No, this was not how he was meant to find out, this was not meant to happen, he wasn't even supposed to be here. Suddenly I was filled again with emotion towards Edward, but it wasn't like how I felt before, it wasn't love. I didn't want him to be hurt, I cared for him, he was a wonderful and amazing person and the last thing I wanted was to see him in so much pain. He started to hunch over his arms folded tightly over his chest, straining against the confines of his shirt. I looked over to Jacob, who was now staring absently into space, probably running over every detail of our time together, and from Edwards reaction he didn't leave out my part in our relationship. Then I heard Edward cry out quietly and fall further to the floor. Jacob didn't take notice.

"Jacob stop! Stop this now!" I shouted at Jacob, startling him out of his reverie and returning him to his previous state of intense concentration at the floor.

"Edward.." I started as I turned again, only to find him gone. I heard his car start outside and speed away. The guilt dropped heavily on me, causing every bone and muscle in me to quiver and falter. I sunk to my knees, cradling my ashamed face in my hands.

I caused this, I did this to him, me and Jacob.

Within moments Jacobs warm body was draped around me as he scrambled beside me on the floor. He remained silent, he knew it was best that way, just to give me his presence. Tears were springing from my eyes in torrents, as I cried I tried to rationalize my reaction, I felt guilty yes, but I no longer loved him, of that I was sure. So why did I react so strongly? Why did my emotions betray me so badly, I was only hurting Edward, Jacob and myself further than necessary. After what seemed like forever my eyes ceased to water and my convulsive sobs softened to half hearted hiccups. Jacob, hugged me tighter before helping me off the ground and up to my room, wisely keeping silent.


End file.
